Overcoming differences
by DannyWolfYT
Summary: There are OC characters in this but dont leave! There are so many things that are very sad but good! I really think you will like!


**I do not own Young Justice because I am not that awesome! I am awesome but, not that awesome! I have to use Mountain because my Mt. is broken and I cant use it. Vibes/Fiona is YJFTW's OC. There is a lot of OC in this fan fiction but don't leave! This is a good story filled with love, laughter, and sadness... but it all works out in the end!**

* * *

As the dust settles down, Ella is running through the desert as fast as she can. Ella is waiting for a special, you know who, to appear. As she stops Ella jumps after she sees a giant blue hidious creature throwing its arm toward her. As Ella side-flips over the hand she sees a dagger go through the monster's hand leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

"Took you long enough" said Ella hugging Danny

"Hey, what happened?" asked Danny eating a popcorn.

"Long story" said Ella sitting down on a brick

"Well, instead of watching the movie, I can listen to you explain" said Danny with a sexy devilish smirk on his face

"Oh shut up" said Ella slapping Danny on the arm

"Okay, okay! Just tell me what happened" said Danny putting his arm around Ella

"Fine. But your going to be mad" said Ella kissing Danny on the cheek.

* * *

**Ella-14 P.O.V-**

As I walk to the theatre on the dark road, holding Danny's hand, I see a couple of thugs coming our way. I try to tell Danny but he buys the tickets for _"The Cherry Bride"_. I wanted to punch him as hard as I could for ignoring me.

"Hey lady!" yelled one of the thugs running toward me

"Danny!" I yelled turning Danny around as the man took out his knife.

"What the fu..." said Danny getting stabbed through the gut.

"Hehe" said the thug takin the knife out of Danny

"Son of bitch" said Danny punching the guy straight into a brick wall.

I never heard Danny curse...he must be really annoyed by people messing with our date.

"Come on babe" said Danny grabbing my and kissing my foreheadI

As I smile I can see that Danny has a giant gash on his cheek.

"Baby?!" I said hugging Danny

"It's just a cut" said Danny trying to cover it up

"It's huge" I say moving his hand away

"It's fine" Danny said trying to walk away

I grab Danny and kiss him on the lips as I put a giant bandage on his cheek.

"Babe" said Danny smiling and walking to the counter.

"Hello...(long pause)... how may I help you?" said the lady at the counter

I don't know how I saw this but, I saw the lady press some button from under the counter. I try to stay calm till... *Bang*...gun shots being fired. In my mind I think-"Oh come on!". I was so annoyed I ran past Danny landing a punch into one of the police's face sending him flying a mile back. I wait a second till I go on a punching rampage, dodging every bullet and laying every punch on their face. I can see Danny in awe.

* * *

**Ella-14 Thoughts-**

Okay...well maybe I shouldn't have done that because after my rampage I see the league. I knew I was in big trouble. So heres how it all went down-

Batman-I'm disappointed of you...blah blah blah (the last thing I heard was) but, all in all...you did a good job.

Black Canary-You could have got killed! Luckly you dodged every bullet! Blah Blah Blah

Fiona-You could have got killed! But good job getting Danny frozen...I hope he awakes to notice that he's feeding his turtle his drool.

I was laughing but...seriously what is with Danny and turtles. As I wave my hand in front of Danny's face to *un-freeze* him...

I feel a handcuff on my wrist...

* * *

**Danny-14 P.O.V-**

**At the Court House...**

"And that, Jury, is why Ella Crystal is guilty."

I wanted to get up and punch this guy into the wall. I knew what she did, and I was a witness, but I dont want her to live life in prison.

"Take her away!" yelled the man with a powdered wig on.

"No!" I yell without knowing what I just did. I come to see everyone, even the security guards, staring at me, standing on my chair.

"You can't take her away!" I yell running to Ella

"Why?" asked the powder man.

"Because...because? Because I did it!" I yell picking up my sleeve showing the bullet marks. I drew them on for a purpose.

"No!" Ella yells as they hand cuff me.

"Bye" I say to Ella noticing that this was not the last time I would see her.

"No?" Ella whimpers as tears hit the ground.

* * *

**Danny-14 P.O.V-**

"Hey, dumb ass!" I yelled to the cop

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at me hitting me with the baton.

"Why don't you grow some balls and stop watching guys all day!" I yell

"You know what!" the man yells opening the door to my prison cell...that was his first mistake...the second mistake was leaving his baton outside the cell.

As he runs in I flip over him putting my hand cuffs around his neck and pull as hard as I could till I heard his last breath. I run through the hallway as I see the joker. I laugh and keep running. I can see Fiona and Dick came to bail me out. I was running to them till...*Ring!* I heard the alarm go off and see Fiona running towards me, I knew she could feel my vibrations.

I thought that she was a nice, warm, kind person...liar!

"What are you doing!" she yelled at me.

"Blah blah, nice to see you too!" I yell back

"Lets go!" Dick yell busting through the doors.

I run onto my motorcycle and Fiona hops on.

"Hold on tight, vibration head!" I yell to her over the police alarms

"Ugh, whatever just go!" she yells back almost flying off as I start my bike

I see Dick with Supey.

"This is bad" she yells at me

"Hold tight! Tim has been teaching me so much!" I say hitting my rocket boosters, sending us on the motorcycling flying in the air.

"Are we in the air!" she yells

"Now...jump!" I yell back flipping off the bike and landing in Mountain Justice.


End file.
